Just Old Friends
by TheBoglies
Summary: Pop into Glenbogle for a great story by Archie Lover, title "Just Old Friends"
1. Part 1

**Just old friends??? – part one****By: Archie Lover** "Archie, cheer up wont you, you've been sitting in the same spot for hours staring into space" said Lizzie.  Archie sat and ignored the fact that Lizzie had just spoken to him and didn't say anything.  "ARCHIE" shouted Lizzie, "Will you listen to me, if your seriously not happy being here, you have to go home" said Lizzie in a sharp tone.  "I am I knew I had to come and do this with you Lizzie, for father.  I just miss Lex, I left her, mother and my friends, they probably hate me now" sighed Archie.  "They don't hate you! Don't talk rubbish.  Listen you have hardly said one word since we got here, so I think you should just phone up home and tell them that your coming home.  I don't mind doing this alone Archie!" smiled Lizzie.  Archie knew when Lizzie meant something as she always smiled whilst talking."Thanks sis, but I won't phone her, I'll just surprise her?" said Archie.  "Ok then, I'll help you pack" Lizzie went and collected Archie's suitcase and they started to pack. Back at Glenbogle Molly and Lexie were sitting outside in the garden having tea.  "I wonder how Archie's getting on, he hasn't phoned this week" said Lexie.  "Oh, Lexie dear he'll be fine, having a great time I expect" smiled Molly.  "I just really miss him Molly, I wish he never went".  "Well, he just felt he had to go with Lizzie, to get away from here for a while and for her sake." said Molly.  "Yeah I guess so, you've been so good to me Molly you're helping me cope without him being here, thanks" said Lexie.Just then someone tapped Lexie on the shoulder, and as she turned around a tall man with dark hair stood smiling at her.  "TOM, what are you doing here" Lexie said with excitement as she wrapped her arms around him.  "I found out you lived here now and I wanted to come and see you" said Tom.  "Molly, this is Tom an old school friend and Tom this is Molly my mother in law" said Lexie.  Tom and Molly greeted one another, "Well ill leave you two to catch up, I have some work to do anyway" said Molly walking away in to the house."So how ya been?" asked Lexie, "Oh I've been brilliant, I've started up my own business, I'm a photographer!" said Tom.  "Brilliant, married yet?" Lexie asked.  "No, never really found the right woman, but you're here now!" laughed Tom.  "Well, I'm married so you can't have me" laughed Lexie.  "Oh who's the lucky man?" Tom asked in disappointment.  "His names Archie and he's the Laird of this place" said Lexie looking up at Glenbogle house.  "Wow….he owns all this?" asked Tom looked around at the land beyond them.  "Yup, the whole lot, including me now" said Lexie.They both went inside and Lexie made a bed up for Tom and then went downstairs into the kitchen.  "Interrupting anything…am I?" Lexie said as she walked in on Duncan and Jess.  "Nah Lex, just talking, who was that guy I saw you with in the garden?" asked Duncan.  "His names Tom, he's an old school friend" Lexie said reaching for a mug.  "Young love was it Lex" laughed Jess.  "It was not, we were just good friends" Lexie said.  She poured her tea and left Duncan and Jess to it. Lexie went to sit in the library; she sat down and was thinking about Archie.  "What if he's found another woman?" asked Lexie to herself.  "Talking to yourself now, that's the first sign of madness" smiled Tom.Lexie jumped with fright and turned to look at Tom, "you scared me there ya idiot" laughed Lexie.  "Sorry" said Tom as he sat down next to her."So you really like living here in the middle of no where then?" he asked.  "Yeah, I mean ma mans here ain't he" said Lexie.  "Doesn't look like he's here just now" teased Tom.  "Yeah well that's cos he isn't just now, he is in Nepal with his sister" said Lexie.  "But you didn't go?" asked Tom.  "No, my place is here it always has been, Molly's been like a mother to me, and now she almost is" smiled Lexie.  "Yeah well I bet you'd of been happier with me if you stayed at home" said Tom.  They both looked into each others eyes, Tom leant over and kissed Lexie on the lips….but she didn't back away, she was so lost and confused she didn't feel the need.  It carried on and on until Paul walked in.  "LEXIE, what the hell do you think your doing?" shouted Paul.  "Paul..Look..Um..I…I'm sorry Paul" cried Lexie.  She pushed passed him and ran upstairs.  "What did you think you were doing, you knew she was married" said Paul.  "I know that, but she was confused and upset with him not being here, I though id give her something she's always wanted…ME!" laughed Tom.  "Just get out, go on get out" shouted Paul as he pushed him out of the library and into the hall.  Paul went upstairs and knocked on Lexie's door.  "Go away Paul" she cried.  "No, I'm coming in" Paul said.  He walked in and sat next to her on the bed.  "Lexie what happened?" asked Paul.  "I don't know I was confused I was thinking of Archie, it just happened ok?" said Lexie.  "Yes but what if Archie finds out, how will you tell him it didn't mean anything…I mea…"  "But it DID mean something to me though, I think I still like him" said Lexie interrupting Paul.  Paul looked at Lexie in shock, just as he was about to speak there was a knock at the door………TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Part 2

**JUST OLD FRIENDS – PART 2****By: Ashleigh** Archie popped his head around the door to find Lexie and Paul sitting on the bed.  "Hello sweetheart, mother said you were here" said Archie smiling.  He walked over and gave Lexie a hug.  "Hi Arch" she said.  Archie looked down at her sparkling blue eyes, "have you been crying Lex?" asked Archie.  "Eh, no why" Lexie said.  "I just thought your beautiful eyes looked red" Archie said."Hey Archie" said Paul interrupting Archie looking into Lexie's eyes.  Archie turned and looked at Paul, "Oh hey, I never even noticed you sitting there!" he said.  "Yeah well I can understand he said, well I'll leave you to tell him" said Paul looking at Lexie.  "What, tell me what Paul" said Archie, but Paul was already out of the room and never answered back.  "Lex, do you want to tell me what he's talking about?" asked Archie.  "Its nothing" Lexie answered.  "Well it must be something" he ordered.Lexie looked up at him, then pulled away from his grip and went to sit on the edge of the bed.  Archie followed her and sat down next to her.  "Well were you shocked" he asked Lexie.  "How do ya mean" said Lexie.  "Well me turning up home, I decided I missed everyone too much especially you, to stay in Nepal" He said.  Lexie smiled at Archie, and held his hand.  "I missed you too honey, a lot" she said, "but now im going to tell you what Paul was talking about".  "Are you now" Archie said.  "Yes" Lexie answered.  She turned and looked at him and began…."Archie, I was upset because I have found something out, and I didn't want to have to end up doing it on my own without you.  But you're here now so I don't have anything to worry about.  We're expecting a baby" said Lexie smiling.  "Lexie, you didn't want to tell me that? That's great news" Archie said as he hugged her and then kissed her on the cheek."Archie dear" said Molly walking into the room breaking the hug between Lexie and Archie.  "Dinner is ready, do you two want to come down" asked Molly.  "Yes mother, we'll be down in a moment" Archie answered.  "Ok dear" Molly said leaving the room.  "C'mon Archie, lets go for dinner" Lexie said taking Archie's hand and leading him downstairs. Down in the dining room, everyone sat in their places and waited quietly for the sound of the bagpipes.  Lexie broke the silence.  "So, Molly have you had a nice day" she asked.  "Yes Lexie, very quiet and relaxing" Molly answered.  Suddenly Duncan came running into the room and sat down nearly taking the seat and himself to the ground.  "DUNCAN, ya bam pot, be careful" Lexie said.  "Sorry Lex" Duncan said as he looked down to the table.  He'd been getting in her way so much lately that he thought he'd better not say too much.Everyone could hear the bagpipes now, and then Golly entered the room, followed by Ewan.  "Dinner is served" he said smiling.  "Oh, looks lovely" said Archie "what is it?"  "It's nothing fancy, just some soup for starters, and then a steak for main course" he said looking at Lexie.  She smiled back.  The soup was served and everyone started to eat, Lexie looked up at Archie and Archie nodded at her.  "Everyone, can I have your attention" she said.  Everyone looked up.  "I have something to tell you all…..me and Archie are expecting a baby" smiled Lexie.  "Oh how marvellous" said Molly.  Everyone smiled and congratulated them both when someone entered the room.  "Enjoying dinner" said Tom.  Lexie looked up, her smile turned to shock.  "Who are you" asked Archie…..TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. Parts 3 and 4

**JUST OLD FRIENDS – PART 3 AND 4**

**By – Ashleigh**

**Part 3**

Tom walked into the room and sat down on the empty seat at the end of the table.  Lexie's stomach felt like a bottomless pit.  'What if he told Archie' she thought.  She watched Tom from the corner of her eye.  He was staring at her, with his cold lifeless eyes, like a lion about to jump on its prey.  She looked away and looked up at Archie.  "Hello, who are you" asked Archie.  "I'm Tom, an old school friend of Lexie's" said Tom giving Lexie a little smirk.  "Oh right I see, she never said you were here, probably too excited with the news of our baby to remember" Archie laughed.  "Baby?" asked Tom in confusion.  "Yeah did she not tell you, she's expecting a baby" said Archie smiling over at Lexie.  "Oh how lovely Lex, you must come and talk to me about it later on yeah, maybe we can catch up some more about the old times.  Meet me later in my room if you want" said Tom.  Lexie just sat there; she couldn't get her words out.  "Lexie, Tom's speaking to you" said Archie.  Lexie looked up, "ok thanks Tom, I'd like that" she said.  "Well then Tom you must join us for dinner" said Archie.  "Oh no not at all I wouldn't want to put you to any trouble" said Tom in a polite manner.  "Its fine, Ewan" Archie shouted, "get Tom some soup".  Everyone sat and enjoyed their dinner in silence except Lexie, who didn't touch her meal.  She felt physically sick; she'd made a big mistake.  Archie coming home made her realise that she didn't like him and she shouldn't have kissed him.  "Paul could I speak to you after dinner please" asked Lexie.  Paul looked up, "sure Lex". 

After dinner Lexie took Paul outside.  "Listen Paul, I don't want you to tell Archie ok, I made a mistake, I didn't mean to kiss him and I don't like him" said Lexie.  "Well, Lexie you cant forget the fact that I saw what happened, but I wont tell Archie, not if you don't want me to" said Paul, they both looked at each other, Lexie could see the warmth in Paul's eyes.  She knew he had a thing for her, so she looked away.  "Thank you Paul" said Lexie.  She held his touched then walked inside.  Paul sat and looked onto the Loch, why was it he had feelings for Lexie he thought.  She is so bold and sharp but at the same time she's beautiful, kind and caring.  He laughed to himself; he knew she would never like a guy like him.  Archie was her man and always will be. 

Back inside Lexie did all she could to avoid Tom, she didn't want to see him, he might try something again and she didn't want to respond this time.  She crept upstairs and into her room.  She climbed into bed and thoughts flowed through her mind until eventually she fell asleep.

**Part 4**

Archie woke up early and rolled over to hug Lexie.  He put his hand on her stomach which carried their first child.  "Arch" whispered Lexie.  "Yeh" said Archie sleepily.  "I love you, and I never want to lose you" she said.  Archie looked up; he smiled then kissed her on the cheek.  He gazed into her eyes.  Lexie loved this look; it was the only look that meant something to her.  Paul, Tom, Stuart and all the other men that had once looked into her eyes like that had never meant anything, but with Archie it was different.  He kissed her again but this time on the lips, she opened her mouth and let him in.  "Listen you, don't get too frisky" teased Lexie pulling away.  "Why not" asked Archie, "you are my wife after all".  He lay back down and smiled to himself.  Lexie lay on her side and held Archie's hand.  She suddenly felt sick, she got up and ran down the hall into the bathroom, she was desperate to get into the toilet that she hadn't even noticed Tom sitting in the bath.  "Morning" said Tom, "feeling under the weather?" he asked.  "Just morning sickness, sorry to have just ran in without knocking" said Lexie.  She hadn't realised who it was.  "That's alright" said Tom.  Lexie sat up and turned around.  "TOM, what are you doing" she asked.  "Having a bath, wanna join me" he laughed.  Lexie got up; she decided she wasn't going to take anymore crap from him.  She walked over to the edge of the bath.  "Come for a closer look" smiled Tom.  Lexie leaned down "If you ever make a move on me again I swear to god I'll kill you, me and Archie are happy and I don't want you spoiling that for us.  I hate you, so get out and pack your bags" said Lexie in a sharp tone.  "I'm not going anywhere, you kissed me and you loved it, im going to be staying for a while and everyday im going to make your life a living hell" snarled Tom.  "IF YOU'RE NOT OUT IN AN HOUR ILL HAVE GOLLY THROW YOU OUT UNDERSTAND" shouted Lexie.  She left the room slamming the door behind her……

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Part 5

**JUST OLD FRIENDS?? – Part 5  
By – Ashleigh**  
  
Lexie was sitting downstairs eating breakfast with Duncan. "So Dunc, any future plans for you and Jess?" asked Lexie. Duncan looked confused…"How do you mean Lex?" he asked. "To get married or have children ya dafty" lexie laughed. "Well…since you mentioned it" whispered Duncan "I was thinking about proposing to her on her birthday" he finished. "When's her birthday" asked Lexie. "It's in 3 weeks, and I have a plan, but I can't tell you yet. So don't say anything to Jess" said Duncan looking very happy with himself. Just at that moment Tom walked in…."Good mornin Duncan and Lexie" he said. "Eh, Duncan can you leave me and Tom for a minute, I need to speak with him" said Lexie. "Sure Lex" said Duncan getting up and leaving. "Lex wanting me alone are we" he laughed. "What did I tell you, if you weren't out within the hour Id have…"Golly throw me out yes yes I heard you" said Tom reaching for some toast. "Well it's been more than an hour, so get out now!" said Lexie. "Well you see Lexie….I don't have to do as you tell me. I can stay as long as everyone wants me to stay, and that doesn't have to include you" he said. "Well I know once Archie finds out what you're doing, he won't want you to stay and neither will anybody else" said Lexie screwing up her face. "Well that blonde one, um what's her name Jess yeah, she wasn't complaining" smiled Tom. "WHAT" shouted Lexie, "What are you on about; Jess would never do anything to hurt Duncan". She said. "I know, did I say she did anything?" said Tom turning and walking away. "Come here Tom, now" shouted Lexie. She didn't know what to say or do, should she talk to Jess or Archie first. Lexie sat with her head in her hands. "Lex" said Paul. Lexie jumped. "Paul, what do you want" said Lexie. "Well I was coming for something to drink but you looked unhappy I thought you might need someone to talk to". "Listen thanks Paul, your great but I really need to talk to the people involved ok?" smiled Lexie. "Ok then Lex, no problem but im here if you ever need to speak to me ok" said Paul. Lexie looked up at him and smiled again. She liked Paul, he was always there for her and she knew she could talk to him and knew he wouldn't say a word to anyone. Lexie got up and walked outside. She could see Duncan hugging Jess. 'Why does everything have to happen to this family' thought Lexie. She turned and went inside.  
Archie and Paul were chatting in the office. "Have you talked to Lexie today" asked Paul. "No why? What's wrong with her" said Archie. "I went into the kitchen and she looked really upset, so I asked if she wanted someone to talk to and she told me she had to speak to the people involved" said Paul. Archie looked at Paul, "Could that mean me?" asked Archie. "I don't know Arch" said Paul picking up some papers and looking at them. "Well I'll go now and talk to her ok" said Archie. "Yeah ok" answered Paul. Archie walked up to his room and knocked on the door then went in. Lexie wasn't there, so he tried the other rooms until he came to the bathroom. He knocked on the door then opened it but it was locked. "Lex, sweetheart are you there?" Said Archie. "No dear, it's me" said Molly in a confused voice. "Ah sorry mother" said Archie. "You haven't seen Lex have you" he asked before he left. "No dear, everything ok?" asked Molly. "Yeah fine" said Archie walking away.   
He sat in the library and looked out on to the loch. He spotted something small; he reached over for the binoculars and looked through them. There was Lexie sitting in a boat in the middle of the Loch. He smiled to himself and walked outside. "LEXIE" he shouted. Lexie turned her head. "COME HERE LEX" shouted Archie. Lexie nodded. About 5 minutes later she was back on dry land. "Are you ok Lexie, Paul said you looked really upset this morning" said Archie. "No Arch im not ok, it's Tom" she said. "What about Tom?" asked Archie. "Well when he came here, I kissed him. Only once ok and it meant nothing. Now he keeps making rude comments to me and saying that he's staying and will make my life hell, and this morning I told him to leave and no one wanted him here. He said that Jess wasn't complaining" said Lexie. Archie looked at her and then hugged her. "Lex im not mad at you ok? But you should of told me" said Archie. "Im sorry Archie, I don't know what to do now. Shall I talk to Jess?". "No let me talk to her ok" said Archie. "Ok then, but I want Tom gone" Lexie said hugging him tighter. "Don't worry he will be" said Archie kissing Lexie on the head.   
Later that evening Archie went to speak to Jess. "Hey Jess, can I have a word" asked Archie. "Yeh Archie" said Jess. She sat down. Archie looked at her, 'she looks awful' he though to himself. "Do you want a cuppa?" asked Jess. "No ta, Im here to speak to you about Tom" said Archie looking at her sympathetically. Jess suddenly looked really frightened. "What about Tom" she asked…….  
TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Part 6

**Just old friends?? – Part 6****By – Ashleigh** Archie looked up at her.  "Lexie was speaking to Tom today, and he mentioned something to her that indicated that he umm….had his way with you" Archie finished.  Jess's hand started to shake and she poured tea over her hand.  "Ouch…..damn" yelled Jess in pain.  Archie got up and went straight over to Jess.  "Are you alright, here give me your hand" said Archie taking her hand and putting it under the cold water.  "I'm sorry, but Lexie was worried, because he has been getting at her too" said Archie.  "Oh god, I don't want Duncan to find out.  I didn't do anything, he forced himself on to me" Jess said in tears.  Archie put his arm around her and gently pulled her against his chest.  "It'll be ok Jess; Duncan has to know so we'll tell him the truth, he can't be angry with you, it wasn't your fault." he said holding her tight.  "Well will you and Lexie come with me to speak to him" sniffed Jess.  "Yeah course we will" said Archie smiling and looking at her.  "Is your hand ok?" asked Archie.  "Not really but I'll survive" giggled Jess.  Archie smiled "right well call round to the big house tomorrow at about 4pm and we'll tell him, because I have some stuff to do before then ok?" asked Archie.  "Yeah that's fine, thanks Arch" smiled Jess.  Archie smiled back then left. Back at the house Lexie was sorting through some papers.  "Hello Lexie".  Lexie turned around to find Paul standing at the door.  "Hey Paul" Lexie said smiling.  "So …does he know yet" asked Paul.  "Who…know what?" asked Lexie who wasn't paying much attention to what he was asking her.  "Archie, does Archie know about you and Tom" said Paul.  "There is no me and Tom" said Lexie in a sharp tone.  "But yeah I told him what happened and he was fine with it ok?" said Lexie.  "Oh right…well I'm glad you have sorted it out now then" said Paul.  "Well then, I have things to do" said Paul walking away.  "Ah right…..bye then" said Lexie.  "Jeez everything's a mess again" Lexie said to herself.  She gave up and went downstairs.  "Lexie dear, are you alright you look awful" asked a concerned Molly walking through the hall.  "Yeah Molly I'm fine, just a bit tired…I've been trying to sort out bills and other stuff all night" sighed Lexie.  "Go and sit down dear, I'll get you a nice cuppa" smiled Molly continuing on to the kitchen.  Lexie went and sat in the family room and watched the clouds as they slowly started to build up over the hills.  "Where is he?" she said.  "Right here" said a voice coming from the door.  A startled Lexie turned around.  "Jesus Tom don't you give up, you come here and try it on with me then you try it on with Jess! Wont you just get out before you ruin everyone's lives" said Lexie.  "I'm not goi..."  "He tried it on with Jess?" said Duncan who had walked by and happened to hear Lexie.  Tom turned around to face him.  "Listen mate, that girl must be mad if she's dating a goof like you" he laughed.  Duncan's face turned red with anger and he swung his fist up in the air and punched Tom.  "Dunc im sorry, Jess was going to tell you" said Lexie running over to Duncan and taking him by the shoulders.  "Im not mad at Jess, its him that piece of scum" shouted Duncan.  Lexie turned to Tom…."Listen I think you'd better go before you get yourself into any more trouble, so get packing" she said.  Tom got up and went over to Duncan.  "Im sorry, and to you Lexie" he said looking at her.  "I never meant to cause trouble, but im going now".  He turned around and walked outside.  "Hopefully he wont come back" said Duncan.  "You have to speak to Jess now Dunc, but don't be hard on her" said Lexie taking Duncan's hand.  "I won't be, thanks Lex.  Cya later" he said smiling.Lexie watched as he ran outside to find Jess …..TO BE CONTINUED 


	6. Part 7

**Just old friends?? – Part 7**

**By – Ashleigh**

Duncan found Jess sitting beside the Loch.  As he approached her he prepared himself for what he was going to say.  He cleared his throat and started as he stopped.  "Jess" he said.  Jess was startled.  "Duncan you scared me, did ya have to do that" she cried.  "I'm sorry.  Can I have a word?" he asked.  "I think I know what it's about" Jess said watching Duncan move beside her.  "Why didn't you tell me, I wouldn't have been mad at you" said Duncan smiling at her.  "I just couldn't bring myself to tell you, I was afraid" Jess said holding his hand.  "Well if anything like that ever happens again will you promise you'll tell me?" Duncan said.  "Promise" said Jess.  "Duncan I have something else to tell you" she said letting go of his grip.  "I'm pregnant" Jess said.  Duncan looked utterly shocked.  "Whose is it?" he asked straight away.  Jess looked away.  "I don't know" she said.  "What if it's his?" Duncan asked with disappointment.  "Duncan I said I don't know ok, just leave me alone now," said Jess.  Duncan got up and left, he couldn't believe that the baby Jess was carrying might be Toms!

Back in the house Archie and Lexie were talking about the baby.  "Oh Archie I can't wait.  What names do you like?" she asked with excitement.  "I'm not sure Lex" Archie said.  "How about Sammi for a girl and Gavin for a boy?" she asked.  "ARCH" she said tugging at his arm.  "Listen to me".  "Sorry…. uh yeah I like that" he smiled.  Lexie's excitement was interrupted by Duncan coming in.  "Dunc what's up?" she asked as she went over and put her arms round him.  "Jess is pregnant and I think its Toms baby" Duncan said putting his head down.  "OH Duncan…. i'm really sorry" Lexie said hugging him.  "I was planning on asking her to move in with me for her birthday, but I cant now" he said.  "How not?  Listen Dunc you have to get a DNA test done.  I'm sure it's yours" she smiled trying to reassure him.  "Thanks Lex but I doubt it, I'm going now" said Duncan walking away.  Lexie watched him leave.  "Poor wee thing" she said.  "Yeah I feel really bad.  What a lot of trouble he's caused," said Archie.  He put his hand on Lexie's belly.  "At least this wee one is mine," he teased.  "Well at least I hope it is," he said.  Lexie laughed "Course it is honey" she said. 

"Archie darling, what's wrong with Duncan.  He looked terribly upset" Molly said coming in.  "Uh yeah its Jess, she is pregnant and he thinks its Tom's baby" Archie said.  "Oh my" said Molly.  "That's awful".  "Yeah well Lexie reckons it's Duncan's, but I'm sure," Archie said.  "Archie shut up, and try to think positive," Lexie said.  Archie stuck his tongue out at Lexie then walked out.  "Oh Molly why does everything go wrong in this house?" Lexie asked.  "Listen Lexie I'm sure it's Duncan's baby, I wouldn't worry about it" Molly exclaimed.  "Its ma wee Dunc though, I can't help but worry about him" Lexie sighed.  Just then Jess came; she never saw Molly or Lexie.  She just went straight past them she didn't stop, but Lexie noticed what she pulled out of her pocket.  "I'll be right back Molly" she said as she ran after her.  Lexie looked about until she found Jess standing in a corner out of the way so nobody could see her.  "Jess, what are you doing.  You can't smoke it'll harm the baby" Lexie shouted snatching the fags from her hand.  "No Lexie I don't care" Jess cried back.  "Well Duncan does, he's really upset Jess" Lexie said.  "Come away in and I'll make you a cuppa," Lexie said taking Jess's arm and leading her in. 

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Part 8

JUST OLD FRIENDS - PART 8  
  
As jess and lex sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea, Lex was trying hard not to say the wrong thing and get Jess upset again. "Lex what if it's his?" Jess said breaking the silence. "Listen Jess don't worry about it im sure it'll be Duncan's, just don't think about Tom" Lexie finished taking a sip from her mug. "Well we'll find out tomorrow for sure yeh" Jess smiled trying to reassure herself. "Im off to bed now, night Lex" Jess said leaving the room. "Night Jess" Lexie shouted.   
  
NEXT DAY...  
Lexie slept in later and was woken up by screams. She jumped out of bed and ran to the landing. "What's going on?" she shouted down the hall. "Oh Lex lex, its great news the babies Duncan's!!!" Jess shouted at Lex. She ran over and hugged her. "Jess I can't believe it im so happy for you" Lexie screamed. "Im really happy Lex, Duncan's even asked me to move in with him" Jess said in tears. Lexie couldn't believe it. Everything had worked out for Jess and Duncan and she was so pleased for them.  
"Well I have to start getting things packed now cya later Lex" Jess smiled as she walked down the hall. "Cya" Lexie shouted back. She then walked down the hall and into the bathroom to have a quick bath. "Lex is that you in the bathroom?" shouted a voice from the hall. "Yeh" she replied back. Seconds later Archie walked in and sat at the edge of the bath. "Morning sleepy head, have you heard the good news?" Archie asked. "Yeh its great isn't it" Lexie said smiling at Archie. Archie leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll leave you to your bath then sweetheart" Archie said getting up to leave.   
  
30mins later Lexie had finished her bath and went downstairs for breakfast. "Morning everyone" she said as she walked in. No one answered her and as she looked up she found that the room was empty. It was then she found a note on the table. It read  
  
Lex,  
We have all went down to the loch for a party to celebrate Jess and Duncan's great news. I didn't want to disturb you when you were getting ready so just come out when you're quite finished up at the house. Cya soon  
  
Love Arch xxx  
  
'Great' thought Lexie. She quickly put her jacket on and ran out to join them down at the loch. "Hey Lex you made it" Duncan shouted as she ran down. "Yeh sorry I was getting ready" Lexie replied. She went over to Archie and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey you" she said smiling. Archie turned and smiled back at her. "C'mon I'll get you a drink" He said pulling her away.   
  
Music was playing and everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves. "Oh look Archie dear, who's he?" Molly asked pointing towards the house. Archie looked over. "It's Tom" Archie said turning to everyone.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Parts 9 and 10

**JUST OLD FRIENDS PART 9 AND 10 – FINALE**  
  
Tom was dealt with that day and was told never to return to Glenbogle. Jess and Lexie were glad to see him go as was Duncan. He couldn't let another man ruin their lives especially since Jess was expecting a baby.  
  
**PART 9  
1 YEAR LATER….**  
  
One year had passed and Jess had gave birth to a healthy little girl she named Elle. After the birth of Elle they decided they would get married. So as plans for the wedding went ahead Lexie and Archie decided it was best if they left Glenbogle to start a new life since they had found out that Lexie was expecting. They decided to move to Edinburgh for about 2 years, they thought this was enough time for Lexie to have the baby and make enough money to move abroad. They had thought Austria ….somewhere mountainous to remind them of home but somewhere where they could start new.  
So with Archie and Lexie moving it left Paul in charge of Glenbogle to run it how he felt fit and to make his own life at Glenbogle. Archie and Lexie had they're time there and it was time for something new and now it was Paul's turn to have a life at Glenbogle. Jess and Duncan moved into Golly's croft after Golly had moved in with Molly.  
But disaster struck before Golly could propose to Molly. Molly was in a terrible car crash and was rushed into hospital. Her condition was getting better but after a week she had got worse then she tragically died.  
Her death hit everyone badly especially Archie and Lexie. Molly had been like a mother to Lexie and took her in off the streets at a very young age. She gave her advice and was just always….there when she needed her. Archie had already lost a brother and a father. He knew his mother wouldn't be there forever but he always thought she had a lot of years left in her. He was devastated to have lost his mother as well but with Lexie by his side he was coping well. Golly was very shocked but knew it couldn't affect his work. He was going to start a life with Molly but now his dreams were shattered, but he also had the comfort of Jess and Duncan and knew that if Jess never came to Glenbogle he would have no one, he'd be lost. Elle was also in the picture now. He was deeply happy to have her in his life also.  
Archie and Lexie felt bad about leaving Golly but they had been held back at Glenbogle at times before when things had went wrong and they didn't want it to affect their new plans so they decided to go ahead with the move after the funeral. Molly's funeral was hard for Archie who had stood in front of mostly the same people 2 times before to talk about 2 of his loved ones who had sadly passed away. Now it was 3 of his loved ones.  
  
The day for Archie and Lexie to leave arrived…..  
  
**PART 10 – FINALE**  
It was a summer's morning and the air was cool. Lexie and Archie woke early and packed the suitcases and other odds and ends into the car. The van they hired to take their other things to Edinburgh arrived yesterday morning and took their things away telling Archie and Lexie it would be left safely in their new flat.  
"Lexie sweetheart are you ready to go?" Archie called up to Lexie as he pulled his jumper on. "Yeh just coming Arch" Lexie called down.  
Paul, Duncan, Golly and Jess piled into the hall. Jess had Elle perched on her hip and was bobbing her up and down. Archie made his way around everyone and said goodbye. He wanted to get them out of the way before Lexie came downstairs. He knew then he wouldn't get the chance. He looked at his friends and family in front of him. Once it had been a large amount of people in front of him and now it was four. Things were changing so quickly, especially the fact that Paul was his only remaining family standing beyond him that actually lived at Glenbogle.  
He turned to see Lexie making her way downstairs zipping up her top. She looked up and smiled. "Well bye you guys" she said as she reached the bottom. She went over to Duncan kissed him and hugged him. "Bye Dunc" she cried. "Cya Lex" Duncan replied. Lexie then turned to Jess. She kissed Elle on the cheek then Jess. "Take care of Duncan and Elle and yourself of course and I'll remember to write" Lexie said. "Great" Jess replied.  
Minutes passed and Lexie made her way around everyone. She then made her way over to Archie, kissed him and took his hand. They walked out and over to the car. "Take care Golly" Archie shouted. "You too son".  
They all waved goodbye then they both got in the car. Archie started the engine and they were off.  
Off to start a new life.  
  
The end


End file.
